But if you try, sometimes
by NatssY
Summary: Hay veces que uno no decide cuando comer, simplemente lo hace." Spoilers del 5x16. Huddy. Oneshot. For Honey.


**Fandom:** House M.D.

**Pairing:** Huddy.

**Spoilers: **mención a un acontecimiento del 5x16.

**Resumen:** "Hay veces que uno no decide cuando comer, simplemente lo hace."

**Comentarios:** Tenía otro final, pero... Éste es el realista xDDD La canción mencionada es "_you can´t always get what you want_", de los Rolling Stone.

**Dedicatorias:** Pensado y realizado para Honey. El único fin de esta historia es que le guste a ella xDDDD

.

NatY

**_BUT IF YOU TRY, SOMETIMES... _**

-No vas a realizarle la biopsia a tu paciente sin una prueba neurológica previa –sentenció Cuddy entrando en el despacho.

-Buenos días a ti también –la saludó bromeando sin levantarse de la silla. –Siempre es un placer verte –expresó levantando las cejas mientras le miraba las tetas.

-Déjate de tonterías. ¿Me has oído?

-Te he oído. Pero, ¿cómo quieres que tenga una prueba neurológica si no puedo hacerle una biopsia cerebral? –preguntó centrándose en el caso.

-Yo que sé. Búscala. Haz alguna de esas locuras que hacen que a los pacientes les den shocks y eso me demuestre lo equivocada que estaba al no dejarte hacer la prueba. Lo que quieras House, pero que me sirva.

-¿Puedo inventármela? –probó.

-He dicho que me sirva.

-Sería una muy buena invención.

-Seguiría siendo una invención.

-Pero muy buena… -intentó seguir con el juego.

-House… -lo avisó.

-Cuddy… -la imitó.

Ella rodó los ojos y se dio la vuelta dispuesta a irse, pero la voz de él la detuvo.

-¿No me vas a decir nada?

-¿Sobre qué? –intentó averiguar.

-A insistir sobre la metadona -aclaró. -Supuse que como Wilson lleva dos días haciéndolo…

-Ya te dije todo lo que tenía que decir sobre este tema.

-No me has dicho nada –puntualizó él.

-¿Ves? Todo dicho.

-No tienes nada que decirme –dijo levantándose y dando un par de pasos hacia ella.

-No –negó mientras tragaba al ver que todo aquello volvía a empezar.

-¿Nada de "puedes ser feliz" o "tu intelecto no tiene porque correr riesgos"?

-No crea que estés dispuesto a ser feliz y lo del intelecto te lo dije cuando vine a darte la primera dosis.

-Nada que decirme –repitió a sólo unos centímetros de ella e intentando reponerse de las palabras anteriores.

-No.

-Ahora resulta que no te importa si soy o no feliz.

-No más de lo que te importa a ti –precisó mirándolo a los ojos.

-Oh, a mí me importa mucho –ironizó cada vez más cerca. –Lo que pasa es que me gustaría que nada cambiase por el camino.

-Bueno –volvió a tragar Cuddy creando unos metros de distancia entre ellos-, ya sabes lo que dice la canción.

-¿Qué dice? –le preguntó intentando que no se fuese.

-Ya sabes lo que dice –contestó con tono cansado y dirigiéndose a la puerta.

-También dice que si lo intentas… -comenzó él.

-Ése es el problema –lo interrumpió justo antes de salir y caminar hacia los ascensores sin acabar la frase.

-Que no lo voy a intentar… -terminó por ella cuando ya se había ido.

Se dio la vuelta, apoyó los puños encima de la mesa y se quedó así un rato. Sólo pensando.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Entró sin avisar, como siempre, y por eso no se sorprendió de que ella no moviese un pelo cuando él irrumpió en el despacho. Estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando unos papeles que tenía en su mesa. De pie, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y la cabeza gacha. Estaba seguro de que ella sabía que él estaba ahí, pero también sabía que era demasiado orgullosa para voltear sin que él llamase. Se acercó un poco sin decir ni una palabra y dio un par de pasos más al ver que ella tampoco lo hacía.

Cuando se quiso dar cuenta, estaba casi pegado a su espalda. Estaba llevando la mano a su hombro para llamar su atención, cuando…

-Estoy cansada, ¿sabes? –comentó sin hacer ningún movimiento. Sólo el necesario para decir esas palabras.

-¿De qué? –le preguntó él sin alejarse ni un solo milímetro y esperando a que voltease por propia voluntad.

-De eso –sentenció moviendo un poco la cabeza al notar como él le estaba oliendo el pelo.

-¿De eso? –intentó disimular House. -¿Qué es eso?

-Y de esto –Cuddy se giró y lo miró a los ojos.

-No te entiendo –susurró él buscando una explicación.

-De esto –siguió ella mientras señalaba la poca distancia que había entre ellos.

-Cuddy, ¿qué…

-De esto –lo interrumpió tocando el brazo que sujetaba el bastón y bajando poco a poco hasta agarrarle la mano. –Y de eso –añadió señalando a sus ojos al ver como él los cerraba inconscientemente ante el contacto.

-Si es por lo de antes –intentó decir House-, yo…

-Estoy cansada de esto –continuó acortando aún más la distancia y haciendo que quedasen a sólo un par de centímetros.

Podían respirar el aliento del otro. Ella todavía no había dejado de agarrarle la mano y House decidió intentar comprender de una vez todo aquello. La miró a los ojos y se asustó. Se asustó porque él no tenía muy claro lo que ella quería –ni siquiera tenía claro lo que él quería- y ella parecía saber perfectamente lo que deseaba él. Como si pudiese leer cada uno de los pensamientos que pasaban por su mente en esos segundos. Como si estuviese dispuesta a cumplir cada uno de los deseos que rondasen su cabeza. Como si fuese imposible ocultarle que lo que único que estaba seguro de querer, era a ella.

-Y sobre todo –volvió a hablar Cuddy sacándolo de sus pensamientos-, estoy cansada de esto –terminó soltándole la mano y dando un par de pasos hacia atrás, alejándose de él.

-¿Estás cansada de todo esto? –preguntó él señalando a su alrededor más próximo.

-No –contestó firme.

-¿Entonces qué…

-En realidad –lo frenó-, estoy cansada de tener que conformarme con esto –contestó repitiendo el gesto que había hecho él de señalar a su alrededor.

-Pues no lo hagas –argumentó House.

-Eres tú el que parece dispuesto a conformarse –replicó Cuddy sentándose ligeramente en el escritorio, sin dejar de mirarlo.

-Quizás yo también esté cansado de tanto conformismo.

-¿Qué quieres decir? –preguntó ella.

-Quizás todo lo que he hecho últimamente no sean más que formas de evitar el tener que conformarme.

-¿Crees que evitando el dolor y cambiando tu forma de ser no tendrás que conformarte?

-Creo que así todo sería mucho más fácil. Y tú también lo crees.

-Lo creo –reafirmó con la cabeza-, pero eso no quiere decir que quiera que cambies para ello. Yo no quiero que cambies, House.

-Pero si no cambio no podremos tener nada.

-Eso es lo que tú te crees –replicó ella.

-Los dos sabemos que es así, Cuddy. Y, ¿eso es lo que quieres, nada?

-Quiero que lo intentes.

-Pero si no camb…

-Y te quiero a ti –lo interrumpió. –Tal cual eres.

-Eso te puede costar muy caro –ironizó él.

-Aunque me cueste no tener nada.

-¿Prefieres que sea como soy a que cambie para intentarlo? –preguntó sorprendido.

-No, prefiero que lo intentes siendo como eres. Es verdad que hay partes de ti que… Mejor no hablar –comentó rodando los ojos-; pero, como me dijo Wilson ayer: uno no elige a quién quiere. Simplemente lo hace.

-Qué tontería de frase –contestó él agachando la mirada.

-Eso le contesté yo –dijo Cuddy.

-No –negó House completamente serio y volviendo a mirarla-, esa respuesta no sería propia de ti.

-¿Por qué no? –preguntó.

-Sería más bien propia de mí… -levantó la cabeza hacia el techo un par de segundos. Sólo pensando. -¡Mierda! –gritó de repente asustando a Cuddy.

-¿Qué te pasa? –lo interrogó, preocupada.

-¡¡MIERDA!! –repitió justo antes de verla desaparecer delante de sus ojos. -¡¡¡JODER!!! –vociferó cuando comprobó que delante de él sólo se encontraba Wilson.

-¿Qué te pasa? ¿Estás bien? –preguntó el oncólogo preocupado. –Llevo un rato intentando despertarte y no había manera. Me estaba planteando lo de pellizcarte de nuevo…. Un momento. ¿Has vuelto a…

-¡No! –gruñó sin dejarlo acabar.

-¿Por qué me gritas? –investigó Wilson, sorprendido por tan mal despertar. –Te prefería amable –dijo por lo bajo.

-Te grito porque puedo –contestó intentando tranquilizarse, pero sin levantarse del diván.

-¿Estás bien?

-¿Qué querías? –lo ignoró.

-Nada, sólo venía a decirte que la prueba a tu paciente ha salido bien y los chicos se están preparando para la biopsia. Me han mandado a mí porque Foreman y Thirteen siguen intentando controlar al paciente, Kutner fue a decírselo a Cuddy para que dé su consentimiento y Taub fue a prepararlo todo.

-¿Ha funcionado? –preguntó sorprendido.

-¿Qué pasa? ¿No creías que fuese a funcionar?

-Sí, sólo que… Nada, olvídalo –se cortó a sí mismo tocándose la cabeza.

-¿Seguro?

-Sí.

-¿Quieres que vayamos a comer algo? –preguntó Wilson, cambiando de tema.

-Algo interesante. ¡Por fin! –exclamó levantándose y yendo a por el bastón, que estaba encima de la mesa. –Tengo mucha hambre. Y eso que he desayunado hace menos de dos horas.

-Bueno, uno no decide cuando comer, simplemente lo hace.

-¿Qué has dicho? –House se giró para mirarlo con aquella cara indescifrable, propia de una epifanía.

-Que uno no decide cuando comer, simplemente lo hace –repitió lentamente.

-El otro día me dijiste una frase muy parecida. No la recuerdo… -comprobó House.

-Puede ser. Es una frase estándar. Sólo tienes que cambiar el verbo –explicó Wilson sonriendo. Se llevó la mano al bolsillo para comprobar que llevaba la cartera. –Bueno, qué, ¿vamos a comer?

-Wilson, ¿por qué comemos? –preguntó House, cogiéndolo de sorpresa.

-Pues… Porque lo necesitamos, supongo.

-Y si lo intentas… Consigues lo que necesitas.

-¿Por qué estás recitando a los Rolling?

-Me voy –exclamó de golpe.

-¿Pero no íbamos a comer? ¿Adónde vas? ¡Ni siquiera has cogido la cazadora! –le gritó cuando House ya estaba montando en el ascensor.

-No la necesito –le contestó éste cuando las puertas ya se cerraban.

-Odio que haga eso… -susurró Wilson para él mismo justo antes de oír como le sonaban las tripas. –Y yo sí que necesito comer.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Le había dado tres veces al botón de la planta principal mientras iba dentro del ascensor, como si por darle fuese a bajar más rápido. No ocurrió así, por supuesto, pero a él le daba aquella sensación.

Salió y no se disculpó con el señor con el que se cruzó y que intentaba entrar al elevador. Siguió caminando, abrió las puertas de la clínica, dio unos cuantos pasos más y se situó frente a la puerta de la Decana de Medicina.

Estaba de espaldas a la puerta mirando unos papeles que tenía en su mesa. De pie, con las manos apoyadas en el escritorio y la cabeza gacha. Los tacones, las piernas, la falda, el trasero, la blusa y el pelo rizado. Todo estaba allí. Todo lo necesario para que las ganas de intentarlo golpearan su cabeza con demasiada fuerza.

Dio un paso más y agarró la puerta, dispuesto a empujarla para entrar.

Quería hacerlo. Sabía que quería hacerlo. La volvió a mirar, dispuesto a comprobar que todo seguía allí, incluidas las ganas golpeando su cabeza, pero descubrió que había una cosa más revoloteando a su alrededor. Miedo. Miedo a lo que estaba por venir si cruzaba esa puerta, miedo a que no funcionase y miedo a acabar con todo aquello que, si bien lo tenía cansado, le gustaba. Miedo a que la vida no fuese tan sencilla como los sueños… Miedo a cambiar. Y miedo a probar.

Soltó la puerta.

Ése era el problema… Que no lo iba a intentar.

Miedo a intentarlo.

* * *

o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0o0

* * *

Salió de allí, más cansado que nunca de sí mismo, y se encontró con Wilson justo en el hall.

-¿Tú no tenías algo muy urgente que hacer? –le preguntó cuando lo vio acercarse.

-No –contestó secamente.

-¿Ha pasado alg…

-¿No íbamos a comer? –lo interrumpió. –Venga, hoy invitas tú.

-Como si algún día no lo hiciese…

Caminaban hacia la cafetería cuando Wilson pareció darse cuenta del lugar de donde había salido House.

-Oye, ¿has ido a decirle algo a Cuddy? –lo interrogó quedándose quieto en el sitio.

-¿Otra vez con lo mismo? –bufó mirando al cielo. –Wilson, mi vida no gira en torno a Cuddy. Y menos mis necesidades –dijo mientras aligeraba el paso.

-Ya… -susurró Wilson sin creerse una palabra y empezando a caminar de nuevo para alcanzarlo. –Bueno, uno no decide sus necesidades, simplemente las hace.

O no…


End file.
